I Don't Want You to Go
by Queen Of Mallets
Summary: This is a short AxelRoxas fic. There is some spoilers for those didn't get far in the lastfirst moments of the game.


I Don't Want You to Go

By: Crystal Kinomoto

Note: This is an Axel x Roxas fic! Don't read if you don't like shounen-ai. Also it has a bit of spoilers for those who haven't gotten far in the game.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel, Roxas, or Kingdom Hearts in general. Square and Disney are the awesome, and I'm not worthy. Yadda Yadda Yadda, let's get on with the story!

Takes place after Axel confronts Roxas about leaving the Organization

"They won't miss me…" Roxas said, knowing he was lying to himself. Rain was dripping slowly around Axel and him. Roxas wanted to escape everything now though. He didn't want to know that he was just a nobody, a shadow of someone. Axel watched him walk away, clutching his fists.

"That's not true!" yelled Axel, but it was too late Roxas was already too far to hear. Axel froze on the spot, feeling a deep sadness hit him. Why is it that he felt pain, whenever Roxas goes away, Axel whispered, "I would…"

Roxas turned the corner, as soon as he thought he couldn't see Axel in sight. He turned to face the dark stone bricked wall. Feeling the wet raindrops roll down his face. Roxas and rested his arm against the wall, then he put his head on his arm. A strong pain was seizing him, realizing what he's doing now. Roxas muttered, "Axel…I'm sorry…" tears finally falling from his own eyes.

Axel was about to transfer back to the castle, when he felt another string of pain hit him. He paused, and touched where his heart was supposed to be, "Roxas…if we don't have hearts…why do I feel your sorrow?" Axel never felt so cold, so alone before, and he just wanted to end this feeling. Tears welled up; he lifted his hand to touch the water that came from his eyes. Confused, what was this? Is this…tears? Axel whispered to himself, "Roxas…you help me feel this pain…heh…thanks a lot."

Suddenly, Axel heard splashing foot steps behind him. He turned around and saw Roxas standing there, tears on his cheek as well. Axel eyes widened, not knowing what to say. Roxas breathed heavily, and spoke with cracks in his voice, "Axel…" Axel understood, he walked toward the boy and gave him a soft hug. Roxas slowly put his arms up and held Axel back, feeling his heartbeat against his head. Axel spoke softly to Roxas, "I don't want you to go."

A dark portal opened behind the two, there DIZ came out. He starred at the two. He didn't say anything, but he knew what to do. However, DIZ decided it was best if those two shared a little time together at least for this moment.

Axel closed his eyes and reached down to give Roxas a kiss. It was bitter sweet, he tasted the tears that Roxas cried earlier. Roxas let Axel kiss him passionately and wanted this to last forever. He felt the warmth of Axel near him, and didn't want to let go of his grip. Roxas let go of the kiss and gave him another long hug. Soon Axel let go of Roxas, he looked up and saw DIZ

"DIZ! How long have you been standing there?" he said feeling a surge of anger run through him.

DIZ simply shrugged and spoke his hallow deep voice, "Axel…you know why I'm here." With that said, Axel jumped in front of Roxas. His spinning wheel weapons blasting into his hands, he yelled, "I won't let you take him!" Axel charged at him, but went through DIZ. Apparently DIZ was just a computerized image for now. Axel tripped and fell into the dark portal, it disappeared. Roxas reached his hand out for Axel, but was caught by DIZ who grabbed him.

"LET GO!" screamed Roxas, but he was silence when he was knocked out by Ansem, who hit him in the head with his weapon. Ansem who now appeared under his hood, looked at DIZ, "I did what you asked…" DIZ simply smirked and spoke to the hooded Ansem, "Ah…so you changed into that form, huh? Is it final?" Ansem frowned and looked to the ground not saying anything else. DIZ chuckled, "Don't worry…he opened the dark portal again. He walked into it dragging Roxas into the portal along with Ansem who followed.

Roxas who was knocked out, couldn't stop thinking about Axel and Sora. If he was going to forget everything, will he still be with Axel? Or will he lose the bond they had with each other. What of Sora too? If something were to happen to him, will it affect Sora's heart? Does it matter? Roxas was a nobody, he can't have a heart. But why…can't he stop thinking of why he had tried to leave? Or why, he couldn't bring himself to, because he loved Axel?


End file.
